


Ashes

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Hedonism, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Ruby's Knife (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Sam always does as he's told. Just ask his brother.Written for Chocolate Box Round 5
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



A/N: Written for your likes of Hedonism, Demon!Dean and bloodplay. Hope you like it! <3

**Ashes**

“You almost killed her you know.”

“She’s the one that said ‘Choke me’. It wasn’t my idea.”

“Pretty sure she didn’t intend for you to do it until she passed out.”

“Details,” Sam said, waving his hand in the air. “Now, I want my reward for being a good boy.” Sam slunk over to Dean - on his knees like Dean liked him best - the sweat glistening on his skin making it look like he was lit from within in the low light.

“Go shower,” Dean ordered, kicking Sam in the chest and shoving him back. “You’ve got her stink all over you.”

“I thought you liked it when I fucked other people in front of you.”

“Oh no, my darling brother. What I like is making you do things you don’t want to.”

“Maybe I wanted to.”

Dean’s arm stretched out, a long languid sweep from his lips to Sam’s chest. “Open your mouth.”

Sam grimaced but did as he was told and Dean tapped the ash off his cigarette into Sam’s mouth.

“Shower. Don’t come back in here until you get rid of her stench.”

Sam complied, arching his back just so as he stood, ashes bitter on his tongue.

*

He came back naked and dripping to find Dean twirling Ruby’s knife - letting it spin on the flat of his palm.

Sam could feel his mouth water.

“That was fast. How do I know you got her off of you?”

“I always do as I’m told,” Sam said mildly, slicking his hair against his head, his eyes stuck on the knife.

“Do you?”

“Dea-”

“Shh, Sammy.” The dim light of the yellow light bulb glinted off the knife as Dean moved.

Sam watched every move.

Dean slung his leg over the arm of the chair, his hard heavy cock on full display.

Sam followed the knife as it traveled over the chair and up Dean’s arm. Dean’s blood was always so warm and sticky. Bitter like copper and heavy like stones in his gut. Sam closed his eyes briefly, remembering the feel of molten fire in his veins after he fed from Dean.

“Eyes up,” Dean said.

Sam opened them just in time to watch Dean slice across his balls - delicate as a surgeon - using the tip of the demon killing knife. Sam could feel his knees weaken as he watched the paper thin skin on Dean’s scrotum split, ripe with veins and arteries, spitting juice like grapes splitting in the heat of the sun.

Sam fell to the floor, the scent of Dean’s blood heavy and sharp, so much sharper now than it used to be.

“Come suck my cock then ride me. If you’re good, I’ll give you your reward.”

Sam whimpered, a low needy thing that Sam hated but couldn’t stop. He started to stagger to his feet, but Dean’s voice stopped him.

“Crawl.”

Sam crawled, slow like Dean liked, elbows bent and knees wide, his back bowed and ass up. He crawled right between Dean’s knees, his face as close to Dean’s blood as he dared.

“Suck.”

Being that near to demon’s blood was torture, especially now that he was no longer burdened with some grand purpose. The blood wasn’t a means to an end anymore, it was pure enjoyment.

Sam could practically feel the pulse of power that would be coursing through his veins. Could feel Dean pounding into him as the blood roiled under Sam’s skin.

Dean’s cock was iron in his mouth and the smell of his blood was so close, so strong that Sam was already so close to coming.

“Get up,” Dean grunted.

Sam sprang to his feet, his bloodlust and heavy cock driving him as he twisted, dropping into place on Dean’s lap without hesitation. “Dean,” he moaned whisper quiet as Dean’s cock stuffed him full.

“Already so hard,” Dean said. “Bet you’d come with one touch.”

Sam groaned at the thought, his dick jerking as he moved.

Dean pushed up in his chair and pressed flush against Sam’s back.

Sam moaned as Dean reached between Sam’s legs, but he didn’t touch Sam.

Den cupped his bleeding balls instead, coating his hand and bringing it back up, laughing meanly as Sam chased the precious blood. Dean roughly grabbed at Sam’s jaw, holding him in place and leaving blood over Sam’s mouth and chin.

“Don’t even think about licking your lips,” Dean whispered. “Not a drop until I come.”

Sam grunted low in his throat, but kept his mouth firmly pressed together, determined to give Dean no cause to deny him. His plan failed though, when Dean grabbed Sam’s cock, covering it in blood at the same time Dean pounded Sam’s prostate.

Sam screamed as he came, his teeth and lips pressed as tightly as he could manage.

Dean laughed, his pleasure at what Sam would go through for him boundless. It had been the first thing he did when he awoke as a Demon - he had pressed his brother into the floor and slit his arm from wrist to elbow, smearing Sam from neck to asshole with his blood.

He’d fucked Sam just like that, his blood the only thing on his cock and his arm tight in Sam’s mouth. In hindsight, his brother hadn’t put up all that much of a fight.

“Make me come, Sam.”

Sam doubled down, moving faster, hitting harder, the slap of skin and the smell of blood and come sharp and bitter in the air. He could feel Dean’s blood viscous and sticky and drying on his mouth.

He wanted.

He wanted blood pouring through his veins. He wanted come dripping down his leg. He wanted Dean over him and under him, biting and scratching and ripping Sam to shreds.

He wanted to feel like the storm and the lightning, tethered to the ground by only one thing - his brother.

Black-eyed, vicious, ferocious Dean Winchester. Butcher. Killer. Lover. Demon.

The Righteous Man.

Dean pried Sam’s lips apart, shoving his fingers deep into his mouth. Sam started sucking immediately. This was what he needed. This was what he wanted.

He caught his reflection in one of the mirrors Dean kept everywhere. The more blood, the more his eyes changed color. He whined as Dean tore his fingers out of Sam’s mouth, but he was back in a few seconds with more blood.

Sam came again, Dean’s cock burning in his gut and his fingers thick and hard in his mouth. He watched his eyes flare yellow - pallid and ashen but ringed in fire.

This is who he was.

Savior. Martyr. Special. Witch.

Dean’s.

He was Sam Fucking Winchester and he was a man on fire.


End file.
